I Didn't Realize How Much I Loved You
by LiVe.WrItE.LoVe.CoUrTnEy
Summary: What will happen when Chad and Sonny are forced to work together? Will there be love or heartache? Will Portlyn stop at nothing to prevent Chamny? Rated T for heartache, kissing, and revenge. Full Summary inside. ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. Summary

I Didn't Realize How Much I Needed You

Summary

**Hey, this is a SWAC story and I really hope y'all like it….yeah, I'm country and if you call me a hick, I'll be mad . Anyways…enjoy! By the way, I do not own SWAC or any of the characters! **

I couldn't get my mind off of him…CDC….Chad Dylan Cooper. The night before he had told me that we were soul mates, and then he was a jerk again. He is so confusing! I hate him, and then I love him! Stupid Chad. He ruins everything! And now Mr. Condor saw us fighting so he's going to make me guest star on Mackenzie Falls so we have to work cooperatively together, otherwise we'll both get fired. I find myself getting lost in his crystal blue eyes all the time…it wasn't fair! Oh well, maybe he'll change…I do like him a lot. I, Sonny Munroe, swear to find a way to make peace with Chad. That's what I wanted isn't it?

**Preview**

"Sonny, you annoy me so much…."

"Chad, get out of my life!"

"I love you!"

"Don't leave me…"

"I'm sorry for all the horrible things I've done."

"Sonny, you made my day sunnier."

"Chad, I think your eyes are pretty."

**So, there is what I hope to create soon. Review please and tell me if you think it sounds okay!(:**


	2. Chapter 1: First Day on Set

I Didn't Realize How Much I Loved You

Chapter One

**Okay, so this is out earlier than expected and I'm really excited…enough of me, read it!**

Don't you hate it when something happens and you love it….yet, you hate it? Chad Dylan Cooper could be so….annoying and arrogant, but he could also be sweet and charming and wonderful….stop. That happens a lot. I'll start thinking about the good side of him and I'll get lost in my own little world. And now it's going to be even harder to stay in this world because Mr. Condor saw us having one of our "Fine" "Fine" "Good" "Good" fights the other day and is making me guest star on Mackenzie Falls so that we have to work cooperatively. And guess what I get to play? Mackenzie's love interest. I mean, really, Mr. Condor, really? Right now, I was headed to the Mackenzie Falls' dressing room to put on one of those stupid little uniforms that I knew Chad would comment on.

"Hey, Sonny, do you like the Mack Falls' set?" his voice came from behind.

"Um, yeah, Chad, it's great. Look, I have to go to wardrobe so…see you." I said, trying my best not to be rude.

"Okay, read the script yet?" Chad asked, amused.

"Haven't had a chance and what's so funny?" I asked, demandingly. I could hear the rising anger in my voice.

"Oh, you'll see. Read the script, Sonny. Peace out, suckas!" Chad smirked and walked away. Ugh, that boy makes me want to pull my hair out!

I started for wardrobe and they got me into my outfit. While they were getting me into costume, I read the script. I was entirely shocked. The script was exactly what I didn't want to happen.

I sucked it up and, when they were finished with me, I walked to makeup. And guess who was there? None other than Chad Dylan Cooper. I pretended like I didn't notice him and kept walking over to the lady that would do my makeup.

It didn't work.

"Hey, Sonny, are you ready to look good enough for Mack Falls?" Chad smiled my favorite smile.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." I mumbled as she started on my face. It felt good to just relax.

"Sonny, we don't have to fight all the time. We could be really close friends." Chad said, but it was almost like a question, or an invitation in a way. What he didn't know is that I've always wanted to be more than friends.

**So, did you like it? I worked really hard on it, you better like it…ha-ha, just kidding, but I'd really like more reviews…please? I'll be extra extra good? Tell me anything I can improve on and anything good is welcome too…I was listening to "Crazier" by Taylor Swift when I wrote this and I think that that song is appropriate for this, so yeah. **

** ~Courtney(:**


	3. Chapter 2: Best Friendsor not?

I Didn't Realize How Much I Loved You

Chapter Two

**I know what you're thinking, "the annoying girl in front of a computer is back already?" well, I am, so get over it. Any who, well, I thought that last chapter was really long…apparently not when I previewed it, so fingers crossed that this one will do a good justice.**

"Well, I guess we could be good friends." I smiled. This was totally not what I wanted to happen.

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So, are we good?"

"So, totally good" I smirked at this. And so did Chad.

"Well, let's get to set, best friend." Chad smiled and held out his arm as though to escort me.

I took it.

Sue me.

We walked onto the greenery set. My character's name was Victoria, but people called me Tori. We started to read the scene:

Tori: Hi, my name is Tori.

Mackenzie: Hey, Tori. Are you new?

Tori: Yeah, I was wondering whether you knew where Skylar is.

Mackenzie: What do you want with Skylar? I'm Mackenzie of the bottle company.

Tori: Cool story. I need to find him to talk to him.

Mackenzie: Why? Are you in love with him or something?

Tori: No! He's my cousin and I'm staying with his family for the summer!

Mackenzie: Oh, sorry…it's a pleasure to meet you, Tori.

Tori: Likewise, I guess. Mackenzie?

Mackenzie: Yes?

Tori: Do you have a girlfriend?

Mackenzie: No, Chloe and I just broke up…

Tori: Oh! I'm really sorry…

Mackenzie: It's not a big deal. I just met a girl I like even more…

"Great filming, guys!" the director yelled. That was a relief.

"You did great, Sonny. You should consider being a regular on the show." Chad smiled.

"Thanks, but the So Random people would kill me." I smiled, knowing it was the truth. Tawni nearly died when I told her that I would be on for a few episodes.

"Well, at least consider it." Chad walked away and I felt as though I was in a trance…man, I could not get over him.

"You better watch it, sister." A voice said from behind me.

I turned around and it was Portlyn.

"What do you want, Portlyn?" I asked, with the same rude tone.

"I want you to leave this set right now and leave Chad alone," she glared. I wanted to punch her in the face.

"And what makes you think I'll listen?" I edged closer.

"Nothing, yet, but I plan on making your life a living hell if you don't get off my set and off my man." Portlyn threatened.

"Sonny, don't listen to her!" I heard Chad from afar. How did he hear that whole conversation?

"How did you hear our conversation?" Portlyn asked him, with that loving gaze she always gives him.

"Um, Sonny still has her microphone on. The whole set heard it." Chad smirked, "And if you do anything to harm Sonny, I will have you off this set before you can say 'CDC'" Chad seemed pleased with himself.

"Aww, Chad, you'd do that for me?" I asked, hopelessly in love with him.

He turned to me and grabbed my hands. "Of course I would, Sonny."

**Ohmygosh! I did not plan that ending! It literally typed itself! I'm very pleased with it but I still appreciate the improvements I should make and the praise! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
